


Amorbus

by Sismyn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concubus, Demon Hunters, Ficlet, M/M, POV Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sismyn/pseuds/Sismyn
Summary: A concubus is like a succubus or an incubus, but vers. (Really, they're all the same type of demon, what does it matter?)
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Amorbus

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway idk what happened I saw that concubus Tumblr post last night and I woke up at 630 this morning to spend an hour writing this. There's no actual smut. I can't write smut. It's . Implied. Enjoy!

"So you're... what, an incubus?"

Michael shook his head, or at least gave a negatory jerk. "No. You're calm for thinking so, considering what we just did."

Alex's eyebrows showed more emotion than most people's entire faces. He knit them together as if he was confused by what Michael meant. He didn't stop running his hand over his body, though, and Michael never wanted him to. "Succubus, then?"

"Sort of both. Concubus, technically. You're not afraid I'm going to suck out your life force or whatever?"

"You would have already." Alex wasn't worried at all, but Michael kept his hand on his hip. "Right? Aren't you supposed to do that _during_?"

"Right, but... I wasn't planning on it. I like you. A lot."

Alex paused his exploration to blink at him incredulously. There it was. _Now_ he thought he was lying?

Michael gave his best reassuring smile. 

Alex's fingers landed gently on his jaw to pull him into a slow, sweet kiss that made him melt. Michael lifted his hands to Alex's neck, and gods, he didn't just like this man, he was falling in love with him, hard. 

It wasn't entirely unheard of, demons and humans together without killing each other. Michael's own brother had been pining over a woman for years.

Alex knew what he was, if not the specific word. Alex knew before they got back to his room, and he still... hadn't been worried the entire time? "Are you hunting me?" Michael wondered when the kiss lazily fell apart.

"I wouldn't have brought you up here if I was. I definitely wouldn't have taken my leg off. You're way too strong to fight short a limb."

Alex twisted his fingers through Michael's hair, and his eyes slid shut. Alex would win regardless because Michael wouldn't fight back. "But you are a hunter?"

"Mhm."

Michael pulled him so their bodies were flush. "I trust you."

"What, not to murder you in your sleep? What a mess that'd be."

Michael smiled and kissed him. "I just trust you. It's weird for hardly knowing you a few hours, isn't it?"

"No, I trust you, too. I think it's weirder that I'm saying so to a demon, but it's true."

"We're not generally a trustworthy lot," Michael agreed with a laugh. "Do you want to go again?"

"If you're not tired, I'm not, either." Alex pushed him over to sit on top of him, and if he'd been drifting before, he was wide awake at the friction. He automatically slid his hand under Alex's right thigh to help him balance, and Alex smiled down at him, looking more angel than hunter.

Oh, Michael was definitely in love.


End file.
